


x-mas delights

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry has to stay at hogwarts for the holidays and is bum,ed out when draco shows him why it was worth staying





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

this story is based on characters owned by jk rowling.

Harry was walking back up to the common room after seeing Hermione and Ron off. They were both going home for Christmas, as were the rest of his dorm mates. He was excited to have to whole room to himself. He would have gone home to Ron’s house but the whole family is leaving the country to go see Ron’s brother. Harry didn’t want to impose and decided it would be better to stay at Hogwarts. As he was climbing up the stairs, something hit him on the head, and he looked around in time to see a piece of chalk rolling away from him. He looked up and saw Malfoy leering over the rail.   
“Poor Potter has no family to visit!” he sneered.   
“Looks like no one wants you either Malfoy! What are you still doing here anyways?” Harry shouted back.   
“None of your business, Potter!” Malfoy said back, disappearing. Harry’s stomach flipped and the surprise of that left him speechless. That was a weird way to react to Malfoy saying my name. thought Harry. He shook his head and kept walking. He walked into the common room and it was completely deserted. Harry wondered how many people actually stayed this year. Enjoying the quiet Harry sat down in the best chair by the fire and watched the flames dance in front of him. His mind went back to Malfoy and he felt his face get hot. What was going on with him? As hard as he tried he couldn’t think of anything else, and finally he got up again and left the common room, hoping the castle would offer him distraction.   
His walk was going good until he turned a corner and saw Malfoy walking towards him. Harry froze, his stomach doing those flips again. Malfoy hadn’t seen Harry yet, so Harry kept staring. His blonde hair was loose, not slicked back like always and Harry found himself thinking this looked much better on him. He was laughing with someone and Harry felt a pang in his chest. He realized he wanted to be the one making Malfoy laugh, and with that thought he shook his head violently. Where were these thoughts coming from? When he looked back he saw Malfoy looking right at him and heading in his direction. Harry made to turn and leave but his legs weren’t working. Besides, he had never run from Malfoy before and is would look weird if he suddenly did. When Malfoy came close Harry avoided looking him in the eye.   
“What are you following me, Potter?”  
Harry swallowed but knew if he didn’t respond it would look weird. “So what if I am?” he said; there was no trace of sarcasm though and he bushed wondering what Malfoy would make of that. Malfoy pushed Harry against the wall and moved really close, leaning towards Harry. His face was inches away Harry’s and Harry stared at Malfoy in the eyes. He was breathless by the beautiful dark grey color, and as soon as he thought this he grew hot, almost as if thinking Malfoy could read his mind.   
“What’s with you, Potter? Why are you acting so weird?” Harry could feel Malfoy’s breath on his face and his response was lost in his throat. Malfoy smiled and backed off of him. Harry didn’t move. Without saying anything, Malfoy walked away, but before he turned the corner he looked back at Harry and winked. Harry’s eyes grew even wider and he sank onto the ground. He looked down to see a swelling at his groin. He felt the tightness there and closed his eyes. Why was this happening? Harry thought. And why did Malfoy wink at me? Harry sighed and stood up. Finishing his walk would definitely not help him now. The whole point was to stop thinking about Malfoy but that was not going to happen now. Harry still couldn’t figure out why it was happening in the first place. When did these feelings start anyways? He thought back to all their years of going to school together, trying to figure out at what point did hate turn into desire. Desire. Harry said the word again in his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He went back up to the common room and lay down. Maybe a quick nap would help clear his mind. He closed his eyes, and after a long while he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke up and looked at the time. It had only been a couple hours, but it was time for dinner. Harry got up and walked down to the Great Hall. There were a handful of students spread out between the two middle tables. Harry was the only Gryffindor left and when he looked across the room he saw Malfoy was the only Slytherin left. This had to be a record for the smallest number of students staying at Hogwarts. With this little amount of people Harry was surprised the school didn’t close. He sat down at his table and all sorts of food popped up around him. He filled his plate and started eating. It was strange not having anyone to talk to during a meal; this was the first time ever in his years at Hogwarts. Harry ate quickly and didn’t stay for dessert. He was up on the 7th floor about to go to the common room when Malfoy bumped him from behind.   
“Hey!” Harry said, but Malfoy said nothing. He didn’t even turn around until he was turning the corner. He winked again and disappeared. Harry knew he should just keep heading for the Fat Lady, but his feet weren’t listening. Before he knew it he was following Malfoy. By the time Harry rounded the corner Malfoy was gone. Harry tried to ignore his disappointment as he turned to go.   
“Following me again, Potter?”  
Harry turned around and Malfoy was sticking his head through a door that wasn’t there before. Of course, the Room of Requirement. thought Harry. “What do you want, Malfoy?”  
“I believe you followed me!”  
“You winked at me! Twice! What the hell is with that?” Harry asked. He was frustrated because he was confused. Wasn’t it enough trying to figure out why he suddenly desired Malfoy? Now Malfoy was going to start acting weird?  
“You know what it means,” was all Malfoy said before going back into the Room. Harry sighed and was about to leave when he realized the door hadn’t disappeared yet…which meant the door was still open….Harry walked over slowly and peaked inside. He didn’t see anything interesting and he stepping into the room trying to get a better look. “Wow, Potter! I didn’t think you’d ever come inside!”  
Malfoy stepped out from behind the door and closed it. He was smiling at Harry and had a look in his eye...a triumphant look as if something he’d been planning had gone according to plan. Harry pulled out his wand, wondering why Malfoy would go through the trouble of bringing him into the Room of Requirement for a duel. Almost every corridor in the school was empty and there were barley any teachers left in the building. Malfoy simply chuckled and shook his head. Harry froze; that was the last thing he ever expected Malfoy to do.   
“Harry…put that away. I didn’t bring you here to duel!” said Malfoy. Harry was so surprised to hear his Malfoy say his name he dropped his wand.   
“If you don’t want to duel then why did you bring me here?” asked Harry.   
“I didn’t…you followed me. You want to be here.” Malfoy answered. He was taking slow steps towards Harry, and Harry was slowly inching away.   
“Malfoy, I don’t know what you’re playing at--”  
“Come on now Harry, I think we’ve known each other long enough to be on a first name basis.” Harry’s stomach did another summersault and he could feel his face growing hot. What was happening here? “I’ve seen that look in your eyes when you stare at me…and my leg brushed your cock earlier when I had you pinned against the wall.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Malfoy laughed and Harry knew his face must be scarlet. “You want me, Harry.” All Harry could do was shake his head, his eyes wide with fear of what was coming. Malfoy had moved so close that Harry bumped into the wall, there was no more room for him to back away. Malfoy’s face was just inches from Harry’s again. The last time they were like this Malfoy looked amused. Now he looked…hungry…his grey eyes were full of desire.   
Harry opened his mouth to say something but the words were caught off by Malfoy kissing him. Harry stood frozen as Malfoy’s lips pressed against his. Malfoy’s tongue grazed Harry’s lips but Harry couldn’t do anything. Was this really happening? “Open your lips for me.” Malfoy demanded, but not in a cruel way. Harry hesitated. Malfoy gripped Harry’s crotch which was growing harder by the second. Maloy smiled. “I know you want this, Harry. You can’t deny it.” He pressed his lips to Harry’s again and this time Harry closed his eyes and let Malfoy in. Malfoy’s tongue explored Harry’s mouth, grazing over the roof and along the back side of his teeth. A moan escaped Harry’s throat and he felt Malfoy’s lips twitch in a smile. Slowly Harry moved his tongue forward and rubbed it against Malfoy’s. Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hips and pressed their bodies together.  
Harry felt their erections rub together through their pants and it was too much for him. He gasped and tilted his head back, pulling out of the deep kiss. Malfoy moved down Harry’s cheek and started nibbling at Harry’s neck and shoulder. “Oh, Draco!” Harry moaned. Harry clenched his fists but there was nothing to hold onto except Draco, so he squeezed his ass.   
“Mmmm, that’s more like it,” Draco whispered against Harry’s neck. “Say my name again.” Draco lightly bit Harry and then licked the red mark.   
“God Draco! Yes! Draco!” Harry thought he was going to explode. Draco stopped suddenly and dropped to his knees. Smiling up at Harry he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with the boxers. Harry’s erection was pointing straight at Draco and Harry looked down with wide eyes as Draco eyed it. Draco ran a finger down the length, starting at the tip and working his way up the shaft. Harry’s head was tilted all the way back and he was groaning. Then he felt the wetness, and when he looked down Draco was licking, with the tip of his tongue the same path his finger took. “Draco, please!” Harry begged for release but Draco just shook his head. Harry waited, as hard as it was, wanting to make Draco happy. Draco lifted it up and started suckling on Harry’s balls. He rolled them along his tongue and in his mouth while his hand slowly worked Harry’s cock. Harry was going to lose it. He couldn’t stop moaning. Then Draco rolled them out of his mouth with a kiss and sat back, looking up at Harry. Harry looked into those grey eyes, breathing hard, his own eyes begging Draco to continue. Draco grabbed Harry’s ass with both hands, kissed the tip of his cock and then opened his mouth and swallowed Harry whole. Harry’s body arched with the intense feeling of warmth around his cock. Draco’s tongue swirled the underside of the dick as he slowly moved back and forth. Harry reached down and twined his fingers into Draco’s blonde hair, pulled lightly. Draco took Harry out of his mouth and licked and kissed the cock up and down. Harry moaned with longing from deep in his throat.  
He was thrusting his hips, having no control over them. The intensity of this good feeling took him over. Draco put Harry’s cock back in his mouth, this time moving at a much faster rate. Harry thought it was amazing how smoothly he went from head to base. Harry picked up the rhythm and was thrusting his hips in sync, doing deeper into Draco’s mouth than before. Finally, when the buildup was too much for Harry, he let go with a loud yell. “Oh, Draco! Yes, YES!!!” he shouted. A hot stream of come shot down Draco’s throat and he swallowed it. A small amount dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He pulled Harry out of his mouth slowly, taking the head out with a small pop. He swallowed one more time and stood up. Harry’s head was resting against the wall, his eyes closed and he was breathing hard. Draco grabbed his face and kissed him again. Harry tasted himself on Draco’s tongue. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waste and pulled him close.   
“That’s one for you…I’ll be expecting mine soon.” Draco whispered. With that, he pulled away from Harry and left the Room, leaving Harry dazed and half naked.

Harry lay in his bed thinking about what had happened earlier that day. It took him a while to get himself together but when he left the room he came straight back to his bedroom. He knew sleeping was out of the question and he didn’t know how long he’d been laying there in the dark, replaying the scene over and over in his head. The thing he kept thinking about the most was the last thing Draco had said, about him expecting one. Harry knew he was talking about the blowjob, but just thinking about it made him blush. He had never given one before, and he worried if he was bad at it he would ruin everything between Draco and him. But then again, what was between them? Confusion weighed down Harry’s brain and he finally started to feel tired. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, he fell asleep.   
The next morning he skipped breakfast, for some reason scared about seeing Draco. He didn’t know why, but by the time lunch came Harry’s stomach was really growling and he needed something to eat. He sucked it up and went down to the Great Hall. When he walked in he was blushing, thinking Draco was watching him but when he looked up Draco wasn’t even in there. He sighed, half relieved and half disappointed. He sat down and ate quickly, leaving as soon as he was finished. He had just reached the top of the main stairs when he saw Draco leaning against the rail.   
“Have you been avoiding me, Potter?”  
“Are we no longer on a first name basis?” Harry asked, smiling. He stopped however when he saw that Draco was upset. “What’s wrong?” Harry wondered if he was regretting what had happened last night.   
“Listen, Potter. I showed you the best night of your life in that Room and I expect you to return the favor. Half the day is gone and you’re running around here hiding from me!”  
“I’m not hiding, Malfoy.” He said, emphasizing the last name. “I don’t know where any of that came from last night! Last I checked we hated each other and next thing I know you’re sucking me off in the Room of Requirement! I’m pretty confused right now so excuse me for not jumping into your pants!”  
“Are you saying you didn’t want last night to happen?” Draco asked.   
“No! I’m just…I’m wondering why it did….”  
“You liked every second of it and now you’re acting like a scared prat! I don’t have time to waste on you, Potter! If you’re not going to be in this then forget it!”  
“What’s the ‘this’ you’re referring too? Are we a couple now? I don’t understand!”  
Draco shook his head, his eyes still full of anger. “You’re obviously too scared of your own emotions to admit that you want me just as much as I want you! When you figure out what you want, you can come talk to me.” he said, storming down the stairs.   
“Draco, wait!” Harry shouted, but Draco had already disappeared. “Damn!” Harry said to himself, walking up the stairs. He obviously liked Draco…he’d been realizing this for a while. The problem was accepting it now. How would his friends react when they found out he was gay? Or worse when they found out the man he liked was Draco? His whole world was turning upside down and it was frustrating trying to fight with himself. Change was scary, especially at this extreme level. If he accepted this his entire world would change. And that was his answer. It didn’t matter what his friends would think…what mattered is what made him happy and he knew that Draco made him happy. As soon as he voiced this realization to himself he knew it had been the right thing to do. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He wanted to run and tell Draco, but he figured it would be a good idea to let him cool off first. Besides, if he went now it would look like he was just saying it to make Draco happy. He had to show Draco that he was serious.   
That night after dinner (which Draco skipped) Harry walked down to the dungeons where he knew the Slytherin common room was. He said the password confidently, knowing there were no other Slytherins here to give him any trouble. He walked into the common room, looking around at the green and silver décor as he made his way to the stairs. He assumed they were just like the Gryffindor stairs, and he found he was right when he opened the door and saw Draco sleeping. He was just in his boxers, sprawled out on his back. Harry blushed as he tip toed over and gazed at Draco’s nearly naked body. He reached his fingers out and ever-so-slightly grazed Draco’s chest. He could feel tightness in his pants again. His finger grazed a nipple and Draco made a small sound. Harry froze but Draco didn’t wake up. Harry continued to play with the nipple until they were both erect and hard. Harry glanced down and saw that even though Draco was sleeping, his cock was slowing rising. Harry bent down and very lightly kissed Draco. He stirred but didn’t wake up. Harry knew there was no way to get his boxers off without waking him, but as the tightness in his pants grew he knew it was time to do so anyways.   
“Draco,” Harry whispered. Then once again louder when he didn’t stir.   
“Hmm?” Draco said, turning his back to Harry. Harry had an idea and he leaned close to Draco’s ear.   
“Lift your hips.” He whispered. And without opening his eyes Draco’s hips lifted off the bed. Harry hurriedly slipped the boxers down before Draco lay back down. Harry smiled, proud of himself, and pulled them off completely. He took in Draco’s full naked body, his own erection getting harder. He started lightly running a finger up and down Draco’s cock and it rose with hardness as well. Harry took off all his clothes and he climbed on top of Draco, their cocks pressing and rubbing together with every movement.   
“Hmm? Hello?” said Draco, finally opening his eyes. He took in the sight before him, slowly registering what the rest if his body was feeling. “Harry!” he said, surprised.   
Harry smiled. “Glad to see we’re on a first name basis again!” he said, leaning down and kissing Draco. Their chests pressed together hard as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. They broke apart and Harry gazed into Draco’s eyes. “I don’t really know what I’m doing here.” Harry said. Draco pushed him up into a sitting position and Draco got up with him. He pushed him back down so that he was on top now.   
“Just ask yourself what you would want someone to do, then do it to me. But first things first,” said Draco, stroking his cock once. Harry nodded and went to get up when Draco pushed him back down. “I have a good way for you to suck me and for me to play with you a bit. Scoot up.” Harry scooted back until his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. Draco smiled and turned around, facing Harry’s cock. He scooted his body back and dipped forward. His cock rested on Harry’s check while Draco’s head was down by Harry’s. “Well? What are you waiting for?”  
Harry opened his mouth and put the cock in. He wasn’t sure what he thought it was taste like, but it was amazing. With his head hanging off the bed he had the freedom to move his head up and down, taking Draco in and out of his mouth. Draco moaned as Harry took him in slowly, then out slowly, grazing his teeth on the cock. His tongue licked the underside as he slurped away. Meanwhile, Draco was circling Harry’s entrance with a single finger. Harry tighten up, but didn’t say anything. Draco bend farther forward and started licking the area, sucking on it and nibbling the surrounding flesh. Harry arched his hips, trying to focus on what he was doing to Draco. “Don’t start slacking on me Harry or I’ll stop.” Harry groaned his agreement and picked up the pace. He was taking more and more of Draco in with each suck. He brought his hands up and started rolling Draco’s balls through his fingers. “Oh, Harry!” Draco moaned. He bent his head down and stuck his tongue into Harry. Harry’s eyes widened and he forgot about the cock in his mouth as Draco circled the inside of Harry. He wiggled his tongue around and Harry was thrashing again, unable to believe how good this felt. Suddenly he stopped and sat up, pulling the cock from Harry’s mouth.   
“I told you I’d stop if you started slacking. Now come over here and suck me off before we do anything else.” Relieve that they weren’t stopping all together; Harry crawled between Draco’s legs and took the cock into his mouth again. Draco stayed in a slouched position, resting his back on the headboard of the bed. Harry licked the cock up and down, and then even took the balls into his mouth.   
“Ugh! Now that’s more like it!” Draco groaned, gripping the bed sheet below him. Harry stroked the cock while he sucked the balls and he could feel the tightness building up. With one last lick to each ball he took the cock back into his mouth. Draco pushed the back of Harry’s head down and Harry’s mouth went right up to the base, Draco’s pubes grazing his nose. Harry gagged and Draco moved him back, but Harry had barley caught his breath when Draco did it again. This time Harry gagged less, and with the third time he took it effortlessly. Taking the hint, he started going from head to base, picking up speed. Draco let go of Harry’s head and grabbed the sheet again, his fists bunching the sheet up. Harry held Draco’s hips so he could suck faster. “Oh, God Harry! Yes!” Draco cried out, moving his hips in sync with Harry’s head. The tightness swelled Draco’s cock and Harry was about to release it when Draco grabbed the back of his head and held him down again. “Oh no you don’t! It’s going into your mouth!” Come shot out of Draco’s cock and into Harry’s throat. Harry tried to swallow but choked. Most of it made it down but the rest splattered out of Harry’s mouth and onto his chin.   
Draco released his head and Harry pulled the cock out slowly. There was come all over it. “Clean yourself up, and get the rest of it off of me.” Draco said, watching Harry. Harry licked his lips clean and wiped his chin on his arm. “Lick it.” Draco said, and Harry licked the come off of his arm. Draco kept starting at him as Harry bent down and licked the extra come off of Draco’s cock. “That’s better…you’ll learn to do it better.” Harry nodded and sat up. His own erection was swelled Draco noticed. “You want to fuck me?” Harry looked up at him, surprised.   
“I…I don’t know….”  
Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. “You’ll know what to do.” He whispered. He got on his hands and knees and turned his ass to Harry. Harry stared at it for a second before moving closer to it. He didn’t know where to start so he put his finger on the opening, moving it in a circle. Draco closed his eyes and Harry felt the opening pulse under his finger. Harry slipped his finger inside Draco and Draco moaned loudly. Harry moved his finger in and out slowly a couple times, and then added a second one. “Oh yes!” Draco moaned. Harry moved his fingers faster, and then added a third one. The sensitive skin stretched open, and when Harry pulled his fingers out there was a nice opening, the edges pulsing. “Harry, I want you! I want you inside of me!” Draco said desperately. Harry crawled as close as he could get and stuck the head in. Draco gasped and Harry slowly put the rest in, farther and farther in until he could go no more, his balls resting on Draco’s ass. “Oh God Harry! Fuck me!” Harry nodded and started moving back and forth, humping Draco. Draco breathed hard, groaning with every thrust. “Faster Harry! Harder! Fuck me harder!” Draco yelled. Harry thrusted faster, his cock going so deep that his balls were making a slapping sound on Draco’s ass. “Yes! Oh yes Harry!” Draco was stroking his own cock while Harry fucked him. It felt sensational, the opening moving with him, squeezing around him when he pulled out. Harry was grunting with every thrust, holding Draco’s hips. Finally it was too much for either of them and they both came. Draco’s shot out onto the bed and on the inside of his legs. Harry’s exploded inside of Draco and they were both screaming with the sweet release. Draco collapsed onto the bed and Harry fell on top of him, his cock still inside of Draco. They were both breathing heavy.   
“Draco…” Harry said, but there was nothing else. Draco nodded. Harry rolled off of Draco, his cock slipped out. After a few minutes Draco broke the silence.   
“Harry…clean me up…clean me up so I can fuck you.”   
“We don’t have to….” Harry said. Even after all of this, the thought of Draco doing that to him…it was still a little scary. There was no going back once that happened.   
“Are you saying you don’t want me?”  
“No! I just…I’m scared….” Harry admitted. He looked away from Draco. He felt the bed move and then Draco’s hand was on his cheek, turning his head back towards him. Draco gazed into his green eyes, and Harry looked back flushed.   
“You know that I will take care of you.” Harry nodded. “Then clean me up.” Draco said, lying back down. Harry sat up and looked at Draco. He bent forward and started licking the come off of Draco’s thighs, his erection hardening at the taste of Draco’s skin. He moved up and got what little was on his stomach, and then he was lying on top of Draco, kissing him. Draco rolled Harry around and got on top, their mouths never leaving each others’. They broke apart and Draco sat up, lifting Harry’s legs and pulling them apart. Harry’s entrance was exposed and pulsing. Draco circled the opening and then plunged a finger inside. Harry’s squeezed his eyes shut as Draco moved his finger in and out. After a few times Draco added a second finger.   
“Oh God!” Harry said, gripping the sheet.   
“Are you ok?” Draco asked. Harry could only nod. It was painful but it felt so good; Harry definitely didn’t want him to stop. Draco added another finger and Harry moaned, forcing himself to relax so it would be easier. He was arching his back as the pleasure flooded through him. Draco pulled out his finger. Harry could feel that he was stretched, and after feeling Draco’s fingers inside him he couldn’t wait for more. The tip of Draco’s cock rested on the hole. “Are you ready?”  
Harry nodded. “Yes…I…I want you inside of me.” Draco smiled and pressed in. Harry gasped as he felt Draco slowly sliding in. The fit was very tight but it felt so amazing. Harry was squeezing the sheet so hard his knuckles were white, but he willed Draco to keep going. Draco moved in and out slowly, going a little deeper each time. After a few minutes Draco started moving a little faster. Harry’s cock was rubbing Draco’s stomach and it was having the same effect as a hand. It was getting harder by the second. The pain was gone now and all Harry wanted was for Draco to be deeper inside of him. “More,” Harry grunted out. Draco smiled and started thrusting harder. He wrapped with hand around Harry’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Oh God!” Harry moaned, arching his back. He picked up Draco’s rhythm and started moving his hips in time, taking Draco inside of him deeper with every thrust. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco who was looking down at him. Their eyes locked and they held that gaze until the end. As they got closer to their climax they started thrusting faster, Harry was shouting with every penetration and Draco was grunting.   
Again they reached their climax together, Draco coming deep inside of Harry. “Oh God YES!!” Harry yelled, feeling the stream of coming flowing inside of him. Harry’s come hit Draco’s stomach and his own as it shot out. “Yes! Draco yes!!” Harry continued to yell as the waves of pleasure coursed through his body. They were both gasping for air as Draco slowly pulled his cock out of Harry. The hole remained stretched and a little bit of come leaked back out. Draco lay on top of Harry, their chests heaving together. Harry never thought he could feel anything as wonderful as this. Their foreheads rested together and they continued to look in each other’s eyes. After Draco caught his breath, he slid down Harry’s body and licked the come off of Harry’s stomach. Harry closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Draco’s tongue on his skin. Then he moved even lower and cleaned up Harry’s hole. “Draco….” Harry whispered. Draco finished up and lay back down next to Harry. Harry turned his head and looked at Draco.   
“How did this happen? I mean…when did we start liking each other?”  
“What? Harry I’ve liked you forever…and in 6th year when you were following me I thought…well I thought you liked me!”  
“I was doing that for different reasons…but then who knows? I was pretty obsessed; maybe subconsciously I was doing it for that reason. When you threw that chalk at me I said it for the first time and every since then I haven’t been able to get you out of my head!” Draco scooted closer to Harry and Harry turned away from him, scooting back until they were spooning. Draco rested his head on top of Harry’s.   
“Good, that’s exactly where I want to be.” Harry smiled and twisted his head up. A long silence passed before Draco spoke again. “What are we going to tell people?”   
Harry looked away again and shrugged. “That was the biggest thing holding me back at first…then I realized it doesn’t matter what we say. We’re happy and that’s all that matters. They can like it or not.”  
“Hm…I like how brave you are all of a sudden!” Draco said laughing.   
“Well, it’s not just my body you’ve opened.” Harry said laughing louder.   
“Wow that was a lame joke.”   
“I know. But it’s not my fault; I’m delirious on love hormones.”  
“We should go to sleep before you start saying really stupid things.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. The night took a lot out of him and he fell asleep quickly in the best place he could have: Draco’s arms.


End file.
